Rachel's First Date
by I'm-So-Tape
Summary: "It has been brought to my attention that we have not been on a single date." Sequal to Santana's Drunken Mission, Santana's Tattoo, and Rachel's Leading Woman


Rachel's First Date

"It has been brought to my attention that we have not been on a single date." Rachel had said as soon as she stepped foot into the choir room.

"Oh yeah, by who?" Rachel rolled her eyes and waited until she had dropped her things next to her chair and sat down next to her.

"It's not important who said it, what they were saying however is important. Santana since the month we have been dating you have not asked me on one single date. And now that this has been brought to my attention I am finding it very hard to believe that you-"

"Do you want to go to the movies with me on Friday?" The eye roll, the quirk of her lip, and the bluntness was so Santana that Rachel was left semi speechless, something the Latina found very amusing.

"I…yes. I would love to go to the movies with you this Friday. What time do I expect you to be at my house to pick me up?"

"6." The tiny brunette gave a curt nod before allowing Santana to intertwine their fingers on top of the singer's lap.

"I will see you at 6 then." Santana couldn't help the small smile that crossed her, and truthfully she was beginning to think that maybe she should just start giving into the smiles that Rachel kept causing her to have.

Santana arrived at the Berry household at promptly 6pm with a yellow carnation in hand. She had on good word that Rachel prefers carnations to roses, and yellow to red. With a few knocks to the door, it was only moments later that a tall black man answers it with a frown. Santana immediately gulps and takes a step back.

"You must be Santana. Come in, Rachel's almost done." She was more than hesitant to walk past the buff man, but she figured if she wants to be with Rachel that she'll have to suck it up and just walk as fast as she could by him without actually running. The Latina failed to see the smile cross the tall man's face when her back was to him.

Santana shifted the carnation in her hand, suddenly thinking that maybe she should've left it in the car and given it to her when she got in.

"So are you the Santana that has tormented my baby girl all these years?" By now she could practically feel the sweat start to form on her brow under her girlfriend's father's intense gaze.

"Y-yes sir…but I promise you that I'm making it up to her. I-I love your daughter and I want to be with her…and I'm very thankful that she forgave me and decided to give me a chance." Dark eyes narrowed as big arms crossed across a wide chest.

"You love her?" Auburn eyes widened and as soon as it left her mouth Santana knew that she shouldn't have said it. At least not in front of Rachel's intimidating father.

"Y-yes sir I do." There was a moment, a very nerve wracking moment where Santana truly believed that this man was going to kill her, stuff her in the basement, and claim that she had stood her up.

Her nerves calmed when a hand gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze and a kind smile worked its way across his face.

"I'm just messing with you. Anyone that Rachel trusts, me and her daddy trust as well." Rachel couldn't have picked a better time to come bounding down the stairs. Santana took a moment to let her eyes look over her girlfriend's jean clad legs, and up to her red blouse that showed off what exactly she _was_ hiding underneath all those sweaters.

She held the flower out and was given a quiet thank you before she disappeared around the corner, only to reappear a moment later.

"Ready?" Rachel gave a nod, and on her way out gave her dad a kiss before taking the arm offered to her.

"11 curfew."

"Will do Mr. Berry." The tall man gave a wave and watched as Santana held open the passenger door for his baby girl before hurrying to the other side.

When they pulled into the Breadstix Santana was meet with a questioning glance.

"I thought we'd go to dinner first." The brunette had said in a soft voice that made the singer swoon at, although she didn't get to for long before her door was being held open for her and they were walking into the restaurant hand in hand.

Dinner went good, side for the mumbled "oh god she's here again" from their waitress, and the hurried nature that the bus boy held when he was cleaning the tables around them. Apparently word had even gotten to the newbies that Santana Lopez was one customer not to be messed with.

After once again getting her door for her, Santana led them into the cinemas where she let Rachel pick the movie. And was actually surprised to find that she wished to watched _Charlie St. Cloud._ Santana had pegged her to pick one of Disney movies. Santana paid for the tickets without so much as an eye roll. Rachel was pleasantly surprised, but kept her mouth shut and her arm linked with the Latina's.

They had picked seats in the back of the theater, where Rachel had expected them to sit, and when the previews rolled onto the screen she gave into the kisses being pressed against her neck. Turning her head to catch her soft lips in her own. Slipping a tongue past plump lips, to tangle with the singer's. Rachel had expected them to make out through the entire movie, but was once again pleasantly surprised when Santana pulled away when the lights darkened and the screen grew wider.

She had made no move to engage in another make out, instead seemed content with holding the smaller brunette's hand, and a head nestled in the crook of her neck.

It was when Santana had pulled into her driveway and they were sitting in a comfortable silence inside the Cheerio's car that Rachel questioned her on it.

"I was surprised you didn't want to make out through the entire movie." Santana let out a laugh that sounded more like a cough.

"Would you have rather me make out with you?"

"No, no, I was just surprised. It was a good surprised though." She didn't say anything, instead she walked around to get her door.

It was 10:50 when they reached the door. And from the corner of her eye caught the living room curtain sway shut.

"I had a very wonderful evening with you tonight Santana."

"I had a good time to Rachel." The brunette was glad that her porch had a small step that allowed her to be just as tall as the Cheerio now, so when she leaned in to give her a kiss, she didn't have to stand on her tip toes to do so.

Santana sighed into the kiss and wrapped toned arms around her waist, pulling her in closer before slipping a tongue past parted lips. Lights flickered around them, causing Rachel to break the kiss with a soft giggle.

"Thank you for taking me out on a date."

"Anytime _mi estrella_." Rachel leaned in once more; giving the other girls lips a soft peck before pulling away and opening her door.

Santana waited till the Berry's door was fully closed before giving into the wide smile and turning on her heel to walk to her car. Dating Rachel Berry was defiantly a good idea.


End file.
